us_2019_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tethered
The Tethered are an antagonistic race of doppelgängers in Jordan Peele's 2019 horror film ‘Us’. History (The Tethered Wilson’s) Much like with the other residents of Santa Cruz, the Wilsons had their own Tethered doppelgangers. After being kidnapped and trapped within the Tethered society by the fake Adelaide, the real Adelaide/Red is forced into marrying Gabe's Tethered against her wishes and according to her, she was forced to conceive both of her children -- Umbrae and Pluto respectively -- and had perform a Cesarean section on herself without the assistance of anesthetics to give birth to Pluto. During that time frame Red had become the leader of the Tethered and formulates a plan to take over the surface world by killing all of the people above ground, coining it "the Untethering." She then spends the remaining thirty years preparing the Tethered for this task. After returning home from the beach, the Wilsons' Tethered infiltrate the house and Red appoints each of them to divide the family while she dealt with her doppelganger. Abraham takes Gabe on a boat ride with the intention of throwing him over board; Umbrae is made to chase after Zora, and eventually kills a bystander; and Pluto forces Jason to play with him only to get trapped in the closet after Jason demonstrates his magic trick to him. Gabe manages to escape the bag Abraham trapped him in, and after forcing him into the water, Gabe kills him by remembering how to activate the boat's motor engine. While trying to escape from the remaining Tethered, Zora tries to run over her Tethered, Umbrae, with the car that they had taken from the slain Tyler family. Whilst attempting to break her way into the car through the windshield, Umbrae kicks the car into gear and stops abruptly causing Umbrae to fly into the trees, badly injuring her. The fake Adelaide left the car to wordlessly comfort Umbrae before she died, her psychotic smile never faultering. Deciding to escape to Mexico, the Wilsons try to retrieve their car only to realize that Pluto had set the car on fire, gasoline seeping across the road. Learning that Pluto was luring them into a trap, Jason forces him to mimic his actions and tricks him into walking backwards into the flames of the burning car. Red then kidnaps Jason as a way of coercing her Tethered to find her and after getting killed by her, the Wilsons escape Santa Cruz. History (The Tethered Tyler’s) When Kitty hears commotion outside their house, she tries to get her husband Josh to investigate it. After lazily peering outside of the house, their daughters Becca and Lindsey are unceremoniously killed by their Tethered counterparts. Josh is then slaughtered by his doppelganger, and with her pained last breaths, Kitty tries to get her sound system Ophelia to call the police only for it to then play "Fuk Da Police" by NWA. After escaping their encounters with their Tethered, the Wilsons run towards the Tyler residence to inform them about the invasion only to stumble upon their dead bodies. Taking advantage of Tex's (Josh's Tethered) friendship with Abraham, Gabe lures him into Josh's boat where he succeeds at killing him much to the distraught of Dahlia, Kitty's Tethered. Meanwhile, Dahlia takes Adelaide hostage and attempts to stab her after she tried to wear makeup belonging to Kitty. Unbeknownst to her, Zora and Jason manage to infiltrate the house and with golf club in hand, Zora is able to bludgeon one of the twins to death. She initially believes that she had succeeded in killing the other twin as well, but that twin was revealed to have still been alive, leading to Adelaide ending that one. Just as Dahlia was about to stab Adelaide, Jason arrives and smashes an award made of a rock across the back of Dahlia's head, killing her. While planning to escape Santa Cruz and head to Mexico, the Wilsons briefly indulge in comparing their body counts, getting into a small argument over it. History (The Tethered Thomas’s) History (The Other Tethered) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Tethered Category:Tyler Category:Wilson